


I didn't see you coming

by LittleRock17



Series: You Mean The World To Me AU series [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers is a Dork, Love at First Sight, Sassy Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRock17/pseuds/LittleRock17
Summary: In which Kara's glasses get broken by none other than Lena and she tries to make it up to her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: You Mean The World To Me AU series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689409
Comments: 15
Kudos: 573





	I didn't see you coming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the same user name.  
> Forgive my mistakes, I'm only human and english is my second language.

Kara was having a good day. Everything at CatCo was fine, Snapper only had like 10 bad things to say about her latest article instead of the usual 50 – not counting her spelling errors – and her lunch with a key witness for the assignment she was just handed had gone pretty good, plus the food was delicious. The only thing that was ruining her day was a big, greasy and horrible fingerprint mark on her glasses. So yeah, she may have touched the lens by accident during her meal but somehow she had missed it until she was already out on the streets. They were filled with people like her, who just had lunch and were rushing back towards their respective jobs. And that's why, after trying to clean her glasses with the hem of her sweater which frankly was just making it worse, someone bumped into her making her drop them.

"Crap." The blonde said under her breath.

She was essentially blind without her specs, farsightedness and all. She could see the thin letters of the billboard two hundred feet away that read _'refresh on the Coca-Cola side of life'_ but she was unable to see the palm of her own hand clearly. With a sigh, she set out to look for her glasses on the crowded sidewalk until she heard a loud _crack._

"Freaking perfect." She hissed as she pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers and placed her other hand on her hip.

"Oh my God, I'm _so_ sorry." The figure in front of Kara said, crouching down to pick up the broken pieces of her frames. One of the lenses had come out of its place and now rested on the sidewalk, until a man kicked it far away from their feet. The other one was still on the frames but was cracked, a spider web like pattern all over. One of the arms was bent too.

The apology had sounded sincere, Kara could tell. It belonged to a woman dressed in blue and with long brown – or maybe black? – hair for what Kara could gather. "It wasn't your fault." She dismissed her.

"Do you have a spare or something?"

Kara's mood sank further. "Actually, that was the spare." She had lost her regular pair about a month ago, she was riding on the back of her sister's motorcycle and the helmet didn't allow her to use her glasses in a comfortable way so she hung them on the neck of her shirt. When she got off the bike, they were gone.

The other woman let out a humorless laugh, gripping the remains of the glasses on her left hand as she ran the other one through her hair. "Then let me buy you a new pair, it's the least I can do."

The blonde rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands, she was feeling a headache coming. "No, you don't have to. I can do that myself, I just have to find my way to the nearest optometry."

"I insist. I feel terrible and this would ease my guilt." If Kara had a 20/20 sight, she would have seen the crinkle forming on the woman's forehead, the small pout her lips morphed into or the way her green eyes shone as gemstones. But the only thing she saw was a blur.

But what she did know is that her voice was angelic and she sounded really remorseful. "Okay. Lead the way." She extended her arm, gesturing the stranger to walk ahead. As the woman brushed her shoulder, one of the reporter's hand shot forward, gripping the forearm of the brunette. "And by that I mean, _actually_ lead 'cause I can't see."

The woman chuckled, placing her hand over Kara's. "Of course. You can grab my arm." She offered with a smile, of which Kara only caught the blood red lipstick. Instinctively she returned the smile.

They walked for a short time, they were in the commercial side of town, filled with restaurants, different kinds of stores, boutiques and more. The brunette led them to a fancy looking place, from the outside you could see the designer frames and sunglasses and the inside was stylishly decorated.

"Good morning ladies, how can I help you?" A red haired young woman behind the fancy counter greeted them.

"Hi," the woman beside Kara spoke, "you see, my friend here…" she paused, waiting for Kara to say her name.

"Kara," she said when she realized the situation.

"My friend Kara broke her glasses a few moments ago," she opened her mouth to say more but the blonde cleared her throat, making her stop for a second. She laughed, "Actually, _I_ accidentally broke her glasses. I stepped on them," she explained as she showed the broken pieces still in her hand, making Kara smile pleased. "… and I was wondering if you could make her an eye exam to fit her for a new pair."

"Without an appointment I'm sorry to inform you that is not possible." The redhead behind the counter said.

The reporter let out a defeated sigh for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "It's okay. Don't worry." That last part were meant for the brunette. She started turning around towards the door but the other woman stopped her.

"Wait." The hand that had stayed over Kara's the whole way there squeezed the blonde's fingers. She took the hint and let go of the brunette, watching her walked closer to the counter. She whispered something to the optician, her voice so low that Kara didn't get a single word of what she said.

After a few moments, the brunette returned to her place at Kara's side, just as the redhead spoke. "Follow me please." She guided them to a room in the back, the usual equipment such as the exam chair, the poster card of vision testing, etc. "The optometrist will be here in a moment." She informed them as she made her way out.

"What did you say to her?" The reporter whispered as she tilted her head to the side, not-seeing the woman's face.

The brunette laughed again. Kara liked her laugh. "Nothing. Just that my friend _really_ needed a new pair of glasses." She guided the blonde to take her seat on the special chair and backed away, standing near the door.

"Are we friends?" Kara asked with an amused voice. "We just met less than half an hour ago."

"And in that short amount of time I managed to blind you. I think that could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Before Kara could answer, the optometrist arrived. He sounded like a nice guy, he told her what to do – even if she knew the steps by heart –, asked her which lenses she thought looked better – she always thought they looked the same honestly, she picked one at random every time and she was grateful it seemed to be the correct choice each time – and gently adjusted her chin on the machine when she moved. After all the annoying process of getting her prescription ended he asked them to go back to the front store, pick a frame and all.

"You're gonna have to describe them to me, I trust your good judgment." Kara leaned on the counter, squinting as she tried to see the details of the frames. She failed miserably.

"You trust my judgment? You barely know me." The brunette said incredulously.

"You're the one who said this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship so I've decided to trust you. Besides, if you get me a horrible pair of glasses I'll know this wasn't meant to be." The blonde shrugged her shoulders and made a silly facial expression like saying _'oh, well'_.

"Okay…" The stranger-now-new-friend looked at the optician who was quietly standing near. "Can you show us that pair?" She pointed at a frame in the display. The redhead handed them to Kara's new friend and she placed them on the blonde's face. "They look nice."

"Describe them." Kara requested.

"They're thin, silver and round." She poorly described.

"What? I must look like Milo Thatch!" The reporter took the glasses off, stretching her arm out to try to see them better.

"Like who?" The brunette sounded truthfully confused.

"Milo Thatch from _Atlantis_?" When the other woman didn't say anything, Kara spoke again. "You've never seen _Atlantis_?" She couldn't believe it.

"Uh, I should probably tell you I don't watch many movies." The other woman confessed.

"You didn't watch Disney movies as a child?" She said with a gasp. Placing a hand over her chest, she dramatically asked, "What kind of monster are you?"

"I'm… sorry?"

"This friendship won't last if you don't have a Disney movies marathon. It's basic knowledge." Kara stated as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Maybe you can help me with that after you get your glasses." The brunette said with a hopeful voice.

Kara smiled. "Deal." She extended her hand so the brunette could shake it. "Now, help me."

They spent 15 minutes picking a pair, the brunette's awfully simple descriptions weren't helping so the optician stepped in to help.

"This pair is perfect I think." They were black frames, similar to her old ones but the bottom rim was made of black painted steel instead of the plastic the rest of the frame was made of. "How long does it take to have them ready? The express service."

"Two hours." The redhead answered as she put the discarded frames in their place.

The brunette looked at her wrist watch and cursed under her breath. "I have a meeting in 30 minutes."

"Hey, you don't have to pay for the express service, I bet is expensive. I can wait the regular time."

"It takes three days to have them ready." The optician informed them.

"Crap." Kara whispered. There was no way she could go three days without her glasses, Snapper would have her head.

"Kara, it's okay. I don't mind paying but I'm afraid I must leave you alone because the meeting I'm going to is _ve_ ry important and I can't push it." The brunette's voice was apologetic.

"Thank you." The blonde said softly as she looked at her friend's face.

The brunette beamed at the words. "You have nothing to thank me for." She then pulled out a black credit card from her purse and handed it to the redhead. "Charge it here, please."

The optician did as she was told, handing the voucher to the brunette to be signed.

"Will I see you again? Or, for the first time should I say since I can't s _ee_ you right now?" The reporter asked.

The woman laughed at the joke. "Of course." Turning her head to face the woman behind the counter once more, she spoke, "Do you have a piece of paper?" The other woman nodded, handing a blank paper to the brunette and the same pen she used to sign the receipt a moment ago. Writing something down, she folded the paper and grabbed the blonde's hand, placing it there. "You can't read it right now but I just gave you my phone number. Give me a call when you get out of here."

Kara fisted her hand, feeling the paper crumble a little under the pressure. "Did you write your name too? Cause I still don't know it."

Even if Kara couldn't see it, she could almost swear that the brunette smirked. "I guess you'll have to call me to find out." And with that, she turned around and walked out of the establishment. The redhead pointed Kara to a seat where she could wait for her glasses and the blonde called her sister – asking Siri to do it for her – and informed her of the ridiculous situation she got herself into, assuring her she was fine and didn't need her to pick her up. It wasn't until two hours later, a brand new pair of glasses perched on her face, that she found out she was in one of the most exclusive eyewear boutiques on National City. Looking at the paper in her hand, she dialed the number but didn't call, she saved the number with an emoji – the one with nerdy glasses – and opened the messages app.

**_05:11 pm. [photo attached]_ **

**_05:11 pm. *these glasses look great*_ **

After a few minutes, the three little dots appeared on screen and started to wave as the other person wrote a reply.

_05: 13 pm. *I told you*_

_05:13 pm. *I'm using that as your contact photo by the way*_

**_05: 14 pm. *how bout you send me a pic too so I can use for your contact?*_ **

_05: 14 pm. *you're not getting a picture*_

Without a second thought, Kara hit the call button. She didn't even heard one ring before the other woman answered. "Hi."

" _Hello Kara."_ The voice at the other side of the line sounded pleased.

"Why don't you want me to see your face?" The blonde cut right to the chase.

" _I never said that. I said that you're not getting a picture, which means you'll have to see me in person."_

"What do you have in mind?"

" _How about that movie marathon you said? We could meet at my place, order some food, get to know each other a little."_

Oh God. That sounded awfully a lot like a date, didn't it? Kara gulped loudly. "How do I know you don't want to kidnap me and sell my organs?" She joked when she was nervous, it was like a curse.

" _Please, if I wanted to do that, I would've done it when you were defenseless and nearly blind, don't you think? I could have easily led you into a white van and be done with it."_ The laugh at the end of the sentence was breathtaking, at least Kara thought so.

"Ok, you're not a kidnapper. Not that you need the money apparently, that place you took me was expensive. I have to pay you back for this glasses."

" _Nonsense, you don't need to pay me back anything."_

"I can't let you pay that much money." Kara insisted.

" _You know how you could thank me?"_ The brunette asked with a hushed tone.

"… how?" She was almost afraid – and oddly excited – to ask.

" _By coming to my place at 8 with food. I have wine."_

"Alright." The reported finally agreed. "What kind of food do you like?"

" _Surprise me."_

And with that, the call ended. A few moments after, Kara's phone was ringing with a new text.

_05:18 pm. [location attached]_

_05:18 pm. *this is my address, be there on time*_

**:::::**

Lena was having a good day. All her morning meetings had gone well, the R&D department had made some breakthroughs with the new tech they were designing, her mother had called and had a pleasant conversation with her – those calls were becoming a frequent thing and Lena was glad – and her lunch with Sam and Ruby had been lovely, she missed her friend and her little girl. She was walking back to her office, deciding against using her driver just to go to a restaurant 5 blocks away from L-Corp, when she felt something hard under the sole of her shoe, her very expensive and uncomfortable but highly fashionable heel, and a heard the object _crack_ under it. She also heard someone mutter _'freaking perfect'_ a few feet away from her. It was a blonde woman. A very beautiful blonde woman dressed in light brown slacks, oxford shoes and a sweater over a button up judging by the collar peaking form under the sweater. She looked down and saw the object she stepped on: a pair of glasses. Realization dawned on her face.

She apologized sincerely to the woman as she picked up the wrecked pair of glasses if they could still be called that. The blonde dismissed her apology and then was when Lena finally could appreciate the woman's features: pointed nose, strong jawline and a pair of piercing blue eyes. She was gorgeous.

The CEO asked the blonde if she had an extra pair of glasses, many people did, but the woman sadly informed her that she didn't. Lena couldn't leave her like that so she insisted in buying a new pair for her. The woman tried to resist but finally gave into her plea and asked her to lead the way. The moment that warm hand touched the skin of her forearm, Lena knew she was screwed. She didn't believe in the whole 'love at first sight' thing but, did it count if the other person couldn't see her due to her lack of glasses? Who made this rules anyways?

She guided her new crush – God, a crush? What was she, twelve? – to a very impressive eyewear boutique. She didn't care about the cost, she had more money that she could ever spent so she indulged in small treats from time to time, and this would be no different. She learnt the name of the blonde, _Kara_. The name felt good on her tongue, she thought it fitted the blonde. She had to use her name to get them to make an exception but she didn't mind. She felt like nothing could bother her for the rest of the afternoon. This fortunate encounter had really made her day. They joked as Kara tried on glasses even with her poor skill at describing the frames. However, everything good had to come to an end, she had to leave for a board meeting. That didn't stop her from teasing the blonde a bit more, giving Kara her phone number but not her name. She had to keep her interested somehow, right?

The first text message, a photo actually, had come when she was still in her office finishing revising some paperwork. The photo was obviously a selfie, Kara had her left hand up her face, her chin resting on her thumb and looking up as her other arm held the phone, taking the picture. True to her word, she used that photo to save Kara's number in her cell. They joked a bit, Lena teased the poor blonde with pleasure and they had agreed to meet that night at her place with movies, food and wine, the perfect combo. She couldn't wait.

**:::::**

Kara got off the cab with two pizzas – one 'meat lovers' and a regular peperoni and cheese since she didn't know what the brunette liked – and a bag with a Chinese food restaurant logo, filled with her favorite potstickers. She raised her gaze, looking at the tall building from top to bottom as she let out an impressed whistle. She balanced the food in one hand and pulled her phone out of her pocket with the other, double checking if she was in the right address. She was. Rubbing her sweaty palm on her thigh, she stepped inside the building, noticing that there were no buzzers with names or anything. It was a really private part of town. Walking towards the doorman she spoke.

"Good evening."

"Good evening miss, how can I help you?" The old man asked politely.

"I'm here to see… uh…" Crap, she didn't have a name, how was she supposed to ask for her mysterious brunette? She fiddled with her new glasses as she tried to think of something.

However, the man smiled knowingly at her. "Are you Miss Kara?"

The blonde's eyes went round in surprise. "Yes, that's me."

He only nodded. "20th floor. It's the only penthouse there."

"Thank you." She pushed her glasses up her face again. These new glasses were really nice but different from her old ones, starting with the nose pads. Her old pair of glasses sat directly on her face, no nose pads.

Kara stepped inside the elevator and pushed the button for the last floor. The ride up was fast but her stomach was turning, and it wasn't because of the motion. She approached the door at the end of the ridiculously short hallway and once in front of it, she checked her clothes one last time. He had cherry red Doc Martens boots, a pair of blue jeans and a sweater with the sleeves pulled up her forearms. Her hair was in loose in soft waves. She looked good but she felt a little underdressed for the building she was in. Before she lost her nerve, she knocked the door. The brunette answered almost immediately, almost like she was waiting behind the door, with a green sweater and jeans, much like her, but wearing black ankle boots with a little heel, making them almost of the same height, which meant her eyes were at the same level. Kara almost dropped everything when she looked into those green pools. The woman before Kara was _gorgeous,_ no, scratch that. She was stunning, unbelievably beautiful, with a sharp jaw and cheekbones, a perfect nose, perfectly angled eyebrows and the most amazing eyes the blonde had ever seen. Once she looked at those eyes, Kara knew she was screwed. She could fall for this woman without a parachute and she would do it happily, in a heartbeat.

"Kara, I'm so glad you're here." The brunette greeted Kara as she opened the door wider, clearly inviting the blonde in. "Come in. I already have Disney+ waiting and the wine at the coffee table."

The reporter walked inside the penthouse, looking around. Everything was white, from the floors to the ceiling. The furniture as well and all the kitchen appliances. "Where do I put these?"

"Let's take them to the coffee table as well. You can make yourself comfortable." The woman instructed as she pushed Kara towards said place with a hand on the small of her back which send shivers down the blonde's spine. "What did you bring aside from pizza?"

"Potstickers." The blonde answered as she placed the food on the table and sat down on the couch.

"What?" The brunette asked from the kitchen where she was getting dishes, she didn't like making messes in her living room.

"You don't know what potstickers are?" Kara turned around on the couch, a hand resting on the back. She saw the other woman shake her head. "I really have so much to teach you."

"Looks like this will be a long night then." The brunette smirked.

They settled on the couch, both taking off their shoes and crossing their legs on the couch so they could place the blanket over them. They sat close to each other, just so they could both be under the blanket of course, but even the small grazes felt like fire. They started the marathon with _Atlantis_ so the brunette could finally get Kara's reference back in the optometry – not that she hadn't already Google it early – as they ate the 'meat lovers' pizza, turned out Lena liked it too. When the brunette finally tried a potsticker, she let out a squeak. _'They're so good'_ she had said. _'I know, right?'_ had been Kara's enthusiastic answer. The next movie started, _The Lion King,_ the brunette admitted she liked it, but what she had liked the most was that Kara sang along every song. She had a beautiful voice. Deciding against watching the sequel, they chose another movie, _The Emperor's New Groove,_ and the brunette kept pointing out how much she liked Yzma. It was after midnight when it ended and Kara decided it was time to go.

Fighting a yawn, the blonde stood up from the couch and stretched her arms over her head. Lena sucked in a breath when Kara's sweater rose up, revealing a little bit of the skin of her stomach. The blonde had _abs._ "I think I should let you sleep."

"I'm not sleepy yet." The brunette's statement was hard to believe since she had nodded off a few times during the final minutes of the movie, resting her head briefly on the blonde's shoulder.

"Well, I am. And I have work in the morning." Straightening her clothes and brushing off some pizza crumbles – something the brunette would find annoying in anyone else – Kara started putting her shoes on.

Letting herself fall onto the couch and wrapping the blanket around herself, even covering her head, the brunette mumbled. "Okay, but for the record you're the weakest link."

"Sure." Kara chuckled, taking the empty food boxes and plates and carrying them to the kitchen.

The other woman appeared behind her with the wine glasses and left them in the sink. "Let me call my driver so he can take you home. It's late and you drank half a bottle of chardonnay."

"You have a _driver_?" The reporter asked impressed and the brunette only lifted a brow in response. "Well, if you live in a place like this I suppose it makes sense." She reasoned.

Grabbing her phone, the brunette sent the message and got a response in a matter of minutes. "Hector will be here in 10 minutes. Want me to walk you outside?" She kindly offered and Kara was about to accept but those half closed green eyes looked like couldn't stay open for those 10 minutes.

"No, I'm fine. You should go to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Covering her mouth with her hand, trying to hide another yawn unsuccessfully, the brunette gave in. "Okay, I'll just walk you to the door." And she did. She opened the door and the blonde walked out, lingering in the threshold for a few moments. "Thanks for accepting my invitation."

"Thank you for buying me super expensive glasses. You saved my life today."

The brunette blushed. If anyone asked, she'd blame it on the alcohol. "I did what any decent person would have done."

"You went above and beyond of what a decent person would." The blonde looked down, pushing her hands into her pockets to prevent herself from reaching out to the brunette and pull her into a kiss. She wetted her lips with the tip of her tongue. "I'm really glad I meet you today."

Resting her head on the door frame, the brunette whispered. "Me too."

"Will you tell me your name now?" Kara asked with puppy dog eyes and was close to pouting but decided against it.

Pushing herself off the frame, the brunette stepped a little closer to the reporter, entering her personal space, leaning into her. Her face was a few inches away from Kara's and she saw the blonde fluster. Finally, her lips landed on the corner of the reporter's lips. The contact was soft but short since the brunette leaned forward, her lips brushing against the skin of the blonde's cheek, to whisper into her ear. "Lena." Her breathing tickled Kara's neck and gave her goose bumps all over.

"Lena…" she repeated once the brunette, _Lena,_ was back inside her house.

"Good night Kara."

"Good night Lena." Oh God, her name sounded so good coming out of her mouth.

And without another word, Lena closed the door.

Kara did _not_ see Lena coming into her life but she was certainly not letting her go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost as blind as Kara. Nah, I'm joking.... or maybe not?  
> Suscribe to the series for more human one shots! All comments are appreciated, I love you guys.


End file.
